Katie Wolffe
|affilliation = Elementals|marital = Betrothed|age = |birthPlace = Videstone|birthDay = Unknown|deathPlace = Darkness' Cave|status = Deceased|species = Anthro wolf|sex = Female|gender = Feminine|height = 5'3|eyes = Dark blue|hair = Dark brown|element = |discoveryAge = 10|roleplayer = TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade Rakgnarok|activity = |part = }}Katie Wolffe was an ancient hero of Life and is the ancestor to Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe. Appearance Katie was somewhat short compared to her other friends, standing at just 5'3. She had dark brown fur, and even darker brown cascading hair, and blue eyes. She often had a steely, determined gaze. She usually wore a tank top and short cut pants, but she would dress up for a formal occasion. Personality Katie was generally solitary and independent. She constantly sharpened her powers on her own away from the group. She was known to be one of the more serious members of the group, but she still, at times, enjoyed joking around with the others. Katie was aloof, due to her past, and only spoke when spoken to. History Pre Elemental Discovery Katie was born in the small, quaint town of Videstone, and worked alongside her parents for a tyrannical set of masters. The work she was charged with was difficult, and punishments for unsatisfactory performance were harsh. In addition to that, by the time she was six, she had already had her husband selected for her. Her fiancé was a servant to another rich family who would give her masters a large sum of money for her. Elemental Discovery In the evening of a warm summer day when she was ten, Katie was playing with her fiancé, a rare occurance, but deemed necessary by both of their masters. The two had climbed a tree, and he fell out. Shocked and worried, Katie climbed down to find him laying dead on the ground. She crouched over him and cried, as he was her only friend, and only hope for freedom from the torture of her masters. As she cried, her elemental abilities awakened in her, and she brought him back to life. After the confused celebration of the moment passed, the two discussed what had happened, and experimented with some insects until their masters came to fetch them and bring them back to their own homes. They silently agreed not to talk about it. Rescue A day after turning twelve, Katie was working in the gardens of her mansion's outer courtyard, and she heard the call of a soft voice. She went to investigate and met Tina Brown through a crack in the wall. The two talked for a long time about her circumstances, and promised to meet again the next morning at the crack of dawn. The next day, right on time, they both met at the crack in the wall again, and formed a plan to bust Katie out. That night, the escape plan did not go quite as planned, but they still managed to get out of the mansion, and out of the town without being caught. Katie had no idea at the time that Tina had altered the speed of the events happening around them, but learned later when the two would discuss their powers. Small Grouping Tina and Katie traveled together for several months, living off the land, and enjoying a free life. They came across a few struggles, but with both of their powers, found ways around them. The two traveled far and wide, even into Chaimsland before turning around and heading back towards Tailos. The two visited with Tina's previous masters before setting off again, and ending up in Blitheston where they recruited a younger wolf. That group of three traveled together for about a year, and adopted the pseudonyms of their elements, Time, Life, and Metal. before they ended up running into another group of similarly powerful elementals. Going Solo While Time and Metal joined up with the larger group, Life broke off and decided to live on her own for a while. She headed east, and delved much further into Chaimsland than she and Time had gone before. After reaching Henzelis, she decided to turn north, and headed through the desert towards the mountain range that separated Entherstia from its northern neighbor. After months of travel, she reached it, and was amazed to find that the legends were true. As she poked her head into several of the caves there, she found dragons sleeping in the shadows. She decided it best to only look, and not to disturb them, because the massive beasts would easily be able to kill her in seconds. When peering into one particular cave, a giant hand caught her wrist, pulled her inside, and restrained her. In the darkness, she could hardly make out the figure of her captor, but could tell that it was an anthro dragon; something she had not even dreamed possible. The dragon questioned her presence, and eventually introduced himself as Hrr'Ta the Moon Seer. After sharing of several stories, and discovering each other's similarities through their elements, the two decided to set off together in search of the others again. Life With The Elementals It took a long time to find the larger group of elementals (which was by then almost complete) but they eventually reunited, and joined forces. Katie formed quick friendships with the new people, and assumed a role in the group as the healer and chef. Despite the quick friendships, she was one of the least social of the group, and would commonly break away from them for weeks at a time, but always find her way back. She remained distant from everyone including Time, except for Hrr'Ta, who they soon decided to call Lightning. Death Life, ironically, died in the final battle with Agatha Pierce in her cave. Before her demise at the hands of a boulder flung by Sneisviir she healed her friends as they attacked the dark witch. Gallery Ancient Girls.png|Unofficial artwork by Jazmin Chibi Katie.png|Chibi Katie Category:Anthros Category:Life Category:Female Category:Feminine Category:Elementals Category:Veloria Era